1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical switch construction of the sustained contact force type and to a method of making such an electrical switch construction or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an electrical switch construction having a fixed contact and a movable switch blade carrying a contact for cooperating with the fixed contact under the control of an actuator spring that sustains a contact force on the closed contacts until the actuator spring is snapped overcenter by a movable actuator member operatively associated with the actuator spring.
For example, see the following four items:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,121--Bauer et al
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,086--Bauer
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,588--Fisher
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,172--Miller
It appears that the housing for the electrical switch construction of item (1) above has fixed stops against which the actuator spring engages to limit movement thereof through its movement relative to the actuator member which has lost motion means operatively interconnecting the actuating member to the actuator spring to permit such relative movement.
It appears that no stops are provided for the actuator spring of the electrical switch construction of item (2) above, but that fixed stops are provided for the tail portion of a toggle member carrying the actuator spring.
It appears that no stops are provided for limiting the movement of the actuator spring of the electrical switch construction of item (3) above except for tangs carried by the switch blade.
It appears that a coiled compression spring is always in engagement with the actuator spring of the electrical swich construction of Item (4) above and limits movement of the actuator spring in on direction thereof.
It also appears that the movable contact carried by the switch blade of each of the electrical switch construction of the above three items, (1), (2), (3) and (4), engages against a rigidly fixed contact.
However, it is known to provide a srping loaded contact for a fixed contact together with a rigid stop for limiting movement of the switch blade carrying a contact that engages the fixed contact in a spring loaded direction thereof.
For example, see the following two items:
(5) British Pat. No. 995,933--Polycontact A. G.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,308--Fergus
It appears that the electrical switch construction of each item (5) and (6) above has the rigid stop formed of electrically conductive material to provide a current carrying function.